


Finest in Vending

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [26]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season 1 scene by the pool, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Trip offers up support in the form of junk food
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson & Antoine Triplett
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Finest in Vending

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Jan 26 expanding on the pool scene in Season 1

“Here.”

Skye looked at the bag of chips Trip had thrown down on the table. “Junk food? For me? You shouldn’t have.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know those are high quality potato chips. The finest a vending machine can offer,” Trip said.

“Oh of course,” Skye said with a nod of her head.

Trip shrugged. “We gotta eat something.”

Skye opened the bag and started to eat. 

“Trip, everything feels like it’s falling apart.”

Trip looked at her seriously. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Trip said. “Now toss me some chips.”

Skye laughed. Maybe Trip was right.


End file.
